Un nuevo Comienzo
by Amix01
Summary: Una amistad Perdida y una promesa rota / Angustia Y Arrepentimiento, son sentimientos que Uzumaki Naruto siente al acordarse de ella, pero cuando tiene la oportunidad de volver a verla... ¿Podrá Lograr algo? o ¿callara como lo ha hecho los últimos 8 años? Pésimo Sumary xDD. Naruhina y otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1 Promesa

**Universo Completamente Alterno**

Naruto y sus personajes No me pertenecen

Espero que les guste. :D

**CAPITULO 1**

**Promesa**

_¡Naruto-Kun! ¡Naruto-Kun! – gritaba alegremente una pequeña niña corriendo en dirección hacia un pequeño rubio que, con mucho esfuerzo, pudo alcanzar y lanzarse sobre él._

_Sus risas se entremezclaban, su felicidad no parecía puesta en duda_

_Naruto-kun hay que hacer de este lugar nuestro punto de encuentro, así cuando queramos vernos solo tendremos que venir aquí – decía de manera inocente la pequeña, aun agarrada de su rubio amigo, este solo pudo asentir._

_Asi que Naruto-Kun, tienes que prometerme que me buscaras siempre – lo agarro de la mano - ¡Prométemelo!..._

En la oscuridad de la habitación, donde apenas entraba la luz del sol por una pequeña ventana, yacía en la cama un joven de 17 años con la mirada centrada en algún lugar del techo, sus ojos tan azules como el cielo de aquella mañana, se encontraban entreabiertos con una clara señal de cansancio. Con un rápido movimiento se sentó y con una mano empezó a revolver sus rubios cabellos con desesperación.

**Otra Vez el Mismo Sueño – **Suspiro el Rubio mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al cuarto de baño – **Gran forma de comenzar el día **

Levanto su rostro y observo su reflejo en el espejo, Hoy se cumplían 8 años desde "_Aquello" _ sacudió su cabeza en un intento de olvidarlo y sin más, empezó a quitarse la ropa para darse una ducha rápida, lo último que quería era llegar al instituto con una cara que no parecía ser suya.

Después de arreglarse, salió apurado a clases tropezando con la mayoría de las personas y soltando continuas disculpas y "Ttebayos" a su paso. Al llegar su profesor le brindo una cálida bienvenida.

**¡Pero si es Naruto Uzumaki! –**Exclamo Kakashi Hatake, el instructor de Historia – **Tarde De nuevo** – suspiro con toda normalidad posible trayendo algunas risas de los demás – **En verdad te gusta pasar por esto ¿cierto chico?**

Naruto trago en seco, esperando que alguna excusa cayera del cielo, miro hacia los lados buscando apoyo en sus compañeros, los cuales también esperaban la "Típica Excusa" del Uzumaki

**Y-yo Bueno No es mi culpa Kakashi-sensei ¡de Veras! Es solo que no pude dormir bien y… ¡habían muchas personas en la calle! Todas tropezando conmigo y por supuesto tenía que disculparme y… y… - **se vio interrumpido por la mano de su profesor señalando que parase tanta "palabrería"

**Ya Naruto si lo pones así…** - hizo una pausa al observar a su alumno entrar como si hubiese leído sus intenciones, lástima que se haya equivocado, lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo halo hacia fuera – **Tendré que Impedirte la entrada – **y con ello, cerró la puerta dejando al Uzumaki quejándose y trayendo la risa de los otros estudiantes.

Naruto no le quedo de otra que esperar afuera del salón, se sentó en un banco y espero a que el reloj marcara la hora del almuerzo, cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose levanto su vista y al ver quién era, una media sonrisa apareció por su rostro.

**Hey Sasuke, ¿Otra Vez tarde? - ** se levanto para quedar a su altura mientras que sus ojos azules parecían tener una lucha con aquellos orbes negros – **¿No se supone que los Uchihas deben ser Puntuales?**

**Hmp. Mejor Cállate Dobe, que el que te ayuda a pasar las materias soy yo - **el pelinegro sonrió triunfante al ver a su amigo fruncir el seño como todo un niño – **A menos que quieras repetir el año guarda tus comentarios.**

**Tranquilízate Teme, somos amigos, ¡Amigos!, se supone que bromeamos y nos reímos ¡Ttebayo! – **mascullo Naruto para luego sentarse con los brazos cruzados

**Si…si Como digas – **murmuro el Uchiha antes de tomar asiento, sabía que no valía la pena intentar entrar a clase y tampoco le interesaba escuchar la clase de Kakashi

Naruto al ver que su amigo no tenía ganas de hablar (como la mayoría de las veces) decidió dejarlo tranquilo y buscar algo con que entretenerse, cuando el sonido de unos pasos le llamo la atención, se escuchaban veloces como si la persona estuviera muy apurada, fijo su vista en un punto del pasillo esperando al dueño del tan ruidoso golpeteo apareciera, cuando de repente, una chica llego de uno de los corredores, parecía algo agotada y desorientada, pero esto no hizo que Naruto perdiera el interés, al contrario, había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar. Cuando la chica volteo, el Uzumaki la pudo ver de frente y, en ese instante, su corazón se acelero al ver aquellos ojos plateados semejantes a la mismísima luna que combinaban a la perfección con su larga cabellera negra con destellos azules. De repente, la campana del almuerzo sonó, y la chica como llego, desapareció rápidamente dejando a un Naruto completamente pasmado.

**Hey Dobe, ¿no vienes?- **Sasuke de quien se había olvidado completamente, ya se había levantado y lo observaba atentamente - **¿Qué sucede? Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma**

**Tal vez… tal vez si vi a uno – **murmuro bajando la cabeza, aun después de tanto tiempo, se sentía muy angustiado al verla

**¿Y se puede saber a quién viste? – **pregunto algo fastidiado, esperando terminar con esto e irse almorzar

Naruto trago fuertemente, no podía ser posible que fuera ella, hace tanto que no la veía, empezó a dudar al respecto, pero ante la fuerte mirada de Sasuke decidió finalmente soltarlo.

**Vi A Hinata… Hinata Hyuga –** Murmuro débilmente. El Uchiha solo pudo desviar la mirada, la posibilidad de que ella estuviera aquí no era grande, aunque tampoco era pequeña… muchos sentimientos se agolparon en su pecho… aunque jamás lo demostraría - **Ella… ella debe estar estudiando en el edificio de alado – **añadió Naruto al ver que su amigo seguía sin decir nada, se levanto y prosiguió – **Sasuke… ella seguía aquí, ¡Estuvo todo este tiempo cerca de nosotros! ¡nunca se fue! ¿Por qué Nunca fuimos con ella? Maldición…**

Sin darse cuenta, el pasillo ya se encontraba lleno de estudiantes que transitaban de un lado a otro, comprando sus almuerzos y buscando a sus amigos, Sasuke seguía enojado, más de lo normal, pero no tanto como Naruto que parecía estar a punto de explotar

**Y que podíamos hacer… - **Murmuro Sasuke dándole la espalda al rubio - **Si mal no recuerdas… Nosotros hicimos algo horrible y dudo mucho que quisiera que la buscáramos.**

**Pero aun así… - **Insistió Naruto, Sasuke le dio una última mirada, dándole entender que no seguiría hablando de ello, y sin más, se empezó a alejar.

Naruto por su parte dirigió su mirada al punto donde había visto a la Hyuga, sin duda fue a ella a quien vio, era imposible confundirla con otra, porque nadie podría compararse con ella, suspiro profundamente, tomo sus cosas para seguirle el paso a su amigo, supongo que el tenia razón, no podían hacer nada… Más bien ya habían hecho bastante hace 8 años.

_Te lo Prometo Hinata-chan ¡Ttebayo!_

Algun Review? xP


	2. Chapter 2 Sentimientos

Y continúa…

**CAPITULO 2**

**Sentimientos**

Naruto siguió a Sasuke hasta la cafetería, olvidaba que no había comido nada desde la mañana, y ya empezaba a sentir algo de hambre, pero al ver la cantidad de personas acumuladas empujándose unas con otras, sintió como poco a poco desaparecía su ánimo.

**¡Chicos por aquí!** – grito una voz muy conocida que llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes – **Nos ocupamos de guardarles el almuerzo**

De inmediato localizaron a la pelirosada, dueña de aquella voz y se dirigieron a la mesa en donde estaba, encontrándose también a sus otros amigos.

**¡Hey Naruto! ¿Por qué no nos cuentas porque llegaste tarde esta vez?** –

Naruto al solo escucharlo, sabía perfectamente de quien se traba, y no era para mas, se encontraba ahí sentado o más bien "acostado" en una de las sillas, con su pinta de "rebelde" o "salvaje" que su cabello alborotado y tatuajes le brindaban. Por supuesto, no sería tan idiota en caer en las provocaciones de su amigo.

**No es tu problema Cara de Perro** – respondió Naruto fulminándolo con la mirada – **¿Por qué no mejor nos cuentas el cómo fuiste rechazado DE NUEVO por otra chica?** –

**¿Qué dices?** – el chico se levanto furioso para encararlo, odiaba ver esa sonrisa desafiante en Naruto, pero cuando iba a decir algo, su compañero de gafas oscuras y capucha, se puso en medio para separarlos – ¡**Shino! Apártate, esto es entre el Uzumaki y yo.**

**Kiba** – Nombro el joven acomodándose las gafas oscuras – **será mejor que te controles, lo menos que necesitas es otra llamada de atención por parte de un profesor** - ante esto, el inozuka solo pudo gruñir y con dificultad alejarse del rubio quien no se le ocurrió mejor idea que sacarle la lengua

**¡Naruto! Deja de ser tan infantil** – hablo por fin la pelirosada – **Enserio todos ustedes parecen unos niños, Hasta Sasuke con su ceño fruncido todo el tiempo** – el Uchiha al escuchar eso, simplemente enmarco una de sus cejas y se acerco peligrosamente a la chica dueña de aquellos orbes Jade.

**Hmp. Pero si mal no recuerdo… así es como te gusto Sakura** – susurro y, en rápido movimiento, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de forma juguetona, trayendo un gran sonrojo por parte de la chica.

**Teme guarda eso cuando estén solos o lo que sea **– comento Naruto sentándose finalmente en la mesa – **me gustaría concentrarme en lo que como y no en las cosas que hacen sobre la mesa**

Sasuke solo pudo chasquear la lengua y sentarse para finalmente empezar a comer, finalmente hubo silencio entre el grupo, Naruto Observaba con atención a los chicos que tenía a su alrededor, Prácticamente habían crecidos juntos, aun después de que sus padres fallecieran, en ningún momento se separaron de él, no pudo evitar dejar de comer al pensarlo detenidamente… sentía nuevamente esa sensación de Culpa y vacío agolpándose en su pecho. Siempre que Hinata Hyuga estuviera en su mente, Aquellos sentimientos se acumulaban y luchaban por salir de un modo y otro.

**Naruto **– Llamo la Haruno al notar el estado de su amigo **- ¿Sucede algo?** – Naruto salió de su trance y observo q ahora él era el centro de atención del grupo

**N-no es Nada Sakura-Chan es solo que… ¿No les Parece que falta alguien?** - Sakura parpadeo varias veces, confundida por la pregunta del rubio.

**¿Te Refieres a Ino? Ella seguramente esta con Choji y Shikamaru, ellos dijeron que irían a buscar unas cosas en el salón de maestros…** - conto la pelirosa, pero al ver a su amigo inconforme son su respuesta decidió continuar – **o tal vez hablas de TenTen Y Lee, bueno a ellos no los he visto pero… **

**No hablo de ninguno de ellos** – Interrumpió Abruptamente el Rubio quien parecía haber perdido la paciencia – **hablo de alguien a quien no hemos visto hace tiempo, a quien "Prácticamente" Olvidamos**.

**¿Y ahora de quien hablas Naruto?** – Pregunto Kiba Extrañado

**Dobe te dije que lo olvidaras** – sentencio el Uchiha queriendo terminar de una vez por todas el tema

**¡Es que no Puedo Teme! ¡No puedo darle la espalda así como así**!

**Chicos cálmense, explíquenme ¿de quién están hablando?** – Interrumpió la Haruno Sorprendida por la actitud de sus amigos – **¿es Alguien que Conozco?**

**Por supuesto que la conoces, eran prácticamente inseparables ustedes dos** - contesto el Uzumaki, pero al ver que su amiga seguía sin saber de quien hablaba, simplemente lo soltó – **Hoy en el pasillo puede ver pasar a Hinata Hyuga**

Si antes la mesa estaba sumida en silencio, la incomodidad y la tensión también fueron agregadas, ni siquiera Shino el más indiferente del grupo pudo guardar su sorpresa al oír aquel nombre que no había escuchado hace tiempo. Sakura parecía la más Impactada, sus ojos reflejaban nostalgia, nostalgia de aquel tiempo en donde escuchar su nombre no implicaba un dolor profundo en el pecho. Sasuke soltó un gruñido, parecía que su amigo solo quería hacerlos sentir mal

**Dobe será Mejor que te calles de una vez** – rompió el silencio el Uchiha fulminando con la mirada al Uzumaki – **¿o acaso debo callarte a golpes?** – Naruto trago en seco ante su amenaza, podía ver que el Uchiha no jugaba - **Te recuerdo que Tú fuiste el primero en darle la espalda a la Hyuga** – esas palabras hicieron que Naruto se estremeciera y se levantara violentamente de su puesto queriendo encarar al Uchiha pero este ni se inmuto y prosiguió – **Si tan Arrepentido estas ¿Por qué esperar tantos años para demostrarlo?**

**¿Y qué hay ti? ¿Qué te detuvo? ¿Qué les impidió todos ustedes acercarse a Hinata? Porque ¿saben? No soy el único que la abandono cuando Paso todo ese asunto con sus padres** – Exploto Naruto Agarrando a Sasuke por el cuello de la camisa, Kiba rápidamente se levanto para agarrar al Uzumaki por detrás y alejarlo - **¿Acaso No lo sienten? ¿no se sienten mal? Todos ustedes son unos**… - pero el Rubio no pudo continuar, ya que fue callado por una Bofetada propinada por la pelirosa.

El impacto de la bofetada trajo la curiosidad de los otros estudiantes, quienes fijaron su atención a la escena que se armaba, ellos sabían que las discusiones protagonizadas por el Uchiha, Uzumaki y Haruno eran Normales, pero nunca llegaban a los golpes.

**Deja de decir tonterías…** - Murmuro Sakura con una línea de lagrimas cayendo por su mejillas - **¡Por supuesto que nos Duele! No eres el Único que ha pensado en ella en todo este tiempo, No dejo de pensar en el vacío que ella dejo en el grupo **– Hizo una pausa para Respirar Profundamente - **Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, si lo fuera créeme que hubiera ido tras ella, pero ¿Sabes?- **Hizo un esfuerzo Para mantener su voz la cual empezaba a quebrantarse - **Existe una gran posibilidad de que nos odie más de lo que nos puede odiar ahora y Yo… Y-yo no podría soportar eso** – Concluyo la Haruno Rompiendo finalmente en llanto

Todos quienes observaban aguantaron la respiración, hasta los mismos involucrados, nunca creyeron ver a la Gran Sakura Haruno Mostrar su lado débil ante otros. Naruto solo pudo apretar los puños de la rabia que poseía, así que sin más, se alejo de sus amigos con todos teniendo la vista fija sobre él hasta salir finalmente de la cafetería.

El Clima era Helado, Normal en la Época de invierno, Naruto solo pudo maldecir al recordar haber olvidado su Chaqueta en casa, Pero ni siquiera el Infernal Frio que sentía podía apartar algunos pensamientos que surcaban por su Mente, se sentía Enojado, Irritado Y Frustrado y no sabía el "Por que" de ello. Solo deseaba caminar, despejar su Mente y Alejarse de todo.

Por primera vez en su Vida. Deseaba estar solo

Como Verán Soy Nueva en esto xD

Pero no se preocupen, tratare de mejorar conforme que avance, después de todo esa es mi meta :P


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentro

**Perdonen la Tardanza D:**

**CAPITULO 3**

**Encuentro**

Ya llevaba Un tiempo Caminando sin rumbo, sentía como su cuerpo ya cansado y entorpecido por el frio rogaba que parase, pero su mente aun lo presionaba a que continuase, como si quisiera que llegase a un lugar en especifico. El Rubio no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor, sentía que ya había estado antes por estos sectores, las casas y las calles les parecía extrañamente conocidas, algo muy extraño, porque no recordaba haber pasado por este camino antes "¿_Sera que he estado dando vueltas en círculos sin darme cuenta?" _ Pensó el Uzumaki.

A lo lejos pudo divisar un pequeño parque, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cuanto se divertía con sus amigos en lugares como esos, se la pasaban inventando Historias y Aventuras, hasta se hicieron pasar por Ninjas que mantenían la paz. Una carcajada sonora salió de su boca al recordar las Muchas discusiones que siempre mantenía con el Teme de Sasuke. Con ello en mente, se sintió atraído a entrar.

**Valla que es grande ¡Ttebayo!** –

Naruto se sintió maravillado por lo grande y el buen estado en que se encontraba el parque, no todos los días se encontraban zonas así. Dio algunas vueltas a su entorno y deicidio finalmente sentarse en una banca a descansar. Aunque el clima seguía siendo endemoniadamente frio, se sentía más relajado, podía respirar con tranquilidad y pensar las cosas con más calma, en definitiva se disculparía con Sakura y los demás por su forma de actuar y, en definitiva, recibiría una paliza bien merecida por Sasuke.

De repente una pequeña ventisca levanto varias hojas q yacían en el suelo llevándosela consigo, el rubio quedo hipnotizado por la danza que hacían las hojas mientras "volaban" empujadas por el viento, el Uzumaki siguió con la mirada el recorrido de las hojas hasta que se detuvieron en un majestuoso árbol.

Y en ese Instante Noto que no estaba solo.

Ante aquel frondoso árbol se encontraba ella, aquella chica que invadía sus sueños, sus pensamientos y, de una forma y otra, su corazón

**Hinata-Chan…. **– murmuro el Rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento – **En verdad… En verdad eres tu**

La nombrada Dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, poco a poco se fue girando al escuchar esa voz tan… ¿Familiar? No pudo guardar su sorpresa al toparse con los intensos orbes azules que la miraban fijamente, sintió como Perdía el aliento y su corazón rápidamente se acelero, solo conocía a una persona que provocaba eso en ella.

**N-Naruto…** – fue lo único que la Ojiperla pudo articular ante la impresión. Naruto Trago en seco, sentía como los nervios lo comían vivo.

Nunca creyó poder encontrarla ahí, nunca creyó tenerla nuevamente en frente después de tantos años y, por supuesto, nunca creyó que aquellos hermosos ojos Blanquecinos como la luna misma le devolverían la mirada sin, aparentemente, ningún resentimiento.

**C-cuanto Tiempo** – Empezó el Uzumaki queriendo romper la tensión – **Hace Mucho que no se de ti…**- murmuro mientras revolvía sus dorados cabellos con ansiedad.

Hinata quien había salido de la impresión, noto el nerviosismo de su "antiguo" compañero y como sus ojos estaban inquietos, parecían evitar su mirada con la suya, cosa que le enfado.

**Naruto… ¿N-necesitas Algo de mí?** – Pregunto directamente la Hyuga.

**¿Qué? ¡No! Solo tengo curiosidad…Hace Mucho que no hablamos… ¿es Raro querer saber de ti?**– Naruto se arrepintió mentalmente por esta última pregunta

**Es solo que… N-nosotros no nos hemos visto…. No d-desde ese Día** - musito, mientras respiraba hondo para continuar- **P-pienso que… Sería Raro que habláramos como si Nada Hubiese pasado entre Nosotros.**

No era para menos, Habiendo pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas… No podía Desaparecer y luego Aparecer en su vida cuando se le antojara, Soltó Un suspiro ahogado cuando muchas preguntas de _¿Qué hacer? O ¿Qué decir?_ Surcaban por su mente. De nuevo el silencio Reino, Hinata Parecía esperar que el Uzumaki dijera algo, pero ante el inminente silencio decidió que ya era hora de irse, o eso quiso, hasta que Fue detenida por Naruto quien rápidamente la sujeto de la mano

**Acaso… ¿Me odias? - ** levanto la mira para poder mirarla Fijamente sin evitarla, como debió siempre debió hacerlo – **Hinata Me odias por no… ¿por haberte dejado a un lado? – **la Ojiperla aguanto la respiración, ahora era ella quien desviaba la mirada de aquellos orbes azules

**Yo… No lo sé – **hizo una pausa, ya que sentía como las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, no se sentía nada cómoda con esa pregunta –** Aun después de tanto, aun después de pensarlo una y otra vez… N-no he llegado a una c-conclusión.- **Apretó Fuertemente los ojos, ella había cambiado, no se permitiría llorar, no enfrente de el – **Después de todo cuando toda mi Familia fue inculpada Injustamente con aquellas M-muertes…- **dejo de apretar sus ojos, Ya no tenía Sentido Retener mas Lagrimas - ** Todos Nos Dieron La espalda, Ni siquiera les intereso escuchar lo que Mi padre tenía que decir.**

**Hinata Yo… Nunca deje de pensar en ti, Tampoco los demás - **el rubio Decidió Soltar su Agarre de ella ya que se veía incomoda – **Así que Por Favor…**

**Naruto – **Interrumpió abruptamente – **Detente, No digas Mas. Como Dije antes, No sé como sentirme después de todo y aun más, cuando apareces tan repentinamente.**

Un frio Viento le recordó donde se encontraba y que ya se hacía tarde para regresar, Hinata le dio una última mirada, dándole a entender que debía irse. Naruto solo se dedico a observar el cielo, sin darse cuenta ya se había oscurecido, Nunca pensó que se encontraría con Hinata Hyuga. Tal vez su plática No había terminado del todo Bien… Pero posiblemente su encuentro era como una Segunda Oportunidad, Una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar. Con ello en Mente, Una gran Sonrisa se asomo en su rostro.

**¡Hey Hinata-Chan!** – Logro gritar antes de que ella saliera del parque, Trayendo así su atención – **¡Definitivamente Nos Veremos y volveremos a Hablar, así que no te Sorprendas Ttebayo! **

Ni la lejanía o la falta de luz, Impidió a Naruto Distinguir una pequeña Sonrisa en los labios de la Ojiperla antes de girarse y seguir su camino. Este gesto le dio más confianza, en verdad lo intentaría, traería a Hinata Hyuga de Nuevo, Trataría de que Todo Fuera como antes.

**Aunque sea Algo Muy complicado de Lograr**

Aparte de que tarde en escribirlo, me siento inconforme con el cap… como si le faltara algo…D:

Bueh Algún Review? xP

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4 Pensamientos

Holis, Desaparecí y volví que les parece? Lol, aquí les Traigo el cap que les debo, tratare de traerles el siguiente muy pronto :v

**CAPITULO 4**

**Pensamientos**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Tenía que Pasar Esto?

¿Por qué Tenía que Encontrarme Con EL?

Con Uzumaki Naruto…

Estas y Muchas cosas más se Preguntaba Hinata, quien hizo milagros para mantenerse en pie después de tal "Encuentro" con Naruto. Si Apenas pudo despedirse con una pequeña sonrisa al abandonar el Parque, Ahora no sabía siquiera que cara poner.

Si con tan solo escuchar el Nombre de aquel Rubio su corazón daba un vuelco… Verlo después de tanto tiempo hizo que todos los sentimientos que había acumulado en su interior quisieran Salir de un solo Golpe, _Gracias a Dios que Pude Controlarme _Pensó La Ojiperla quien ya se había "Normalizado", Soltó Todo el Aire que Había Retenido y apoyo su Cabeza en la Entrada de su casa, la cual había llegado sin darse cuenta con aquel apuro que llevaba, Quien lo Diría… ¿Quién diría que Naruto, aun después de tanto tenia aun ese efecto en ella? Bueno, al menos no Todo era exactamente Igual, Oh no.

Ella Había Cambiado.

Hinata Hyuga ya no era la misma Chica que se desmayaba cada 5 Minutos, la pequeña que Se sonrojaba Por todo, aquella que necesitaba ser Protegida por otros, No, ella tuvo que cambiar, o mejor Dicho, su Situación la obligo a cambiar. No es que había hecho desaparecer esas aptitudes, pero se esforzó para no Demostrarla cada Segundo, Ya no podía Mostrar Debilidad como antes.

Tal vez por eso se sintió Incomoda escuchar a Naruto diciendo que quería que todo fuese como "Antes", ya que para ella sería algo más que imposible.

No podía mentir, ella extrañaba esos tiempos en que todos eran Amigos y disfrutaban cada día, aquellas tardes en donde se Divertían como si No Hubiera un Mañana… Lástima que La vida le hizo una Mala jugada.

Al encontrarse Sola sin sus Amigos, tuvo que ser una persona más segura, Mas determinada… En el fondo, ella quería ser Como Naruto, ¿Es Raro No? Ser como la Persona que en algún Momento se Enamoro y, que de un momento a otro le dio la espalda, como si su amistad no Hubiese existido.

Pero Ahora, Ahora que el Uzumaki Declaro que Iría por ella… Exactamente ¿Qué debería Esperar? ¿Qué debería Sentir? ¿Acaso debería Aceptarlo como si Nada hubiera pasado? Ella Había sido Clara con Naruto, Sentimientos como Odio o Rencor no se encontraban en su corazón, Pero tampoco Podía recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Aun no tenía todo definido.

Pero en Algo si estaba Segura

El miedo de volver a salir Lastimada seguía presente

Ejem, Ejem, Primero que todo Perdón por la espera, es que me emocione con las vacaciones y Bueno… el resto es Historia

Agradezco Sinceramente aquellos que siguen mi Fic y me dejaron Review, no saben lo Lindo que es Leer sus opiniones

Como verán, este cap., se torna más en los pensamientos de Hinata, se que puede llegar a aburrir mucho (para que negarlo Necesita más emoción) pero este Cap es Necesario para entiendan lo que Sucede en la cabeza de Hinata-Chan

Tratare de que el Próximo capítulo sea más emocionante, no se preocupen, ahora es que se viene lo Bueno, Recuerden que poco a poco, se logra de todo *O* (- que frase tan tonta ._.


End file.
